Blade
by hinatas-child
Summary: Blade is a story of samurai, ninja, the arts of magic, demons, and other great stuff like that.A girl gots on a mission to defeat a powerful demon that killed her family and loved stepbrother. She also has companions to help her on her way.
1. Chapter 1

**Blade: Title One**

By: Jade M. Juedes

I dodged his right fist attack. I then dipped my palm into his stomach. He coughed a little backed away. I did the same.

"So how was that?" I gasped for breath with beads of sweat falling off my red beat face.

"You still need work. Your getting too sloppy and your movement is getting slower." He said without hesitation.

"What?!" I panted," we've been working for two hours now! Of Coarse I was getting sloppy and slow!" He glared at me with his onyx eyes.

"A Kodechi is always fast and graceful no matter how long she has been fighting," he snorted. He then armed a sword in his right hand and pointed it at me," this is what you fight for. Or have you forgotten?" I gave him the same icy glare.

"How could I forget? It was my brother's."

I trailed off into my memory.

**Flashback**

"Brother don't leave me! I won't let you go! What will I do without you?!" I sobbed into my brothers blood stained shirt. He smiled a little as blood trailed from his mouth.

"Dear sister…"he coughed a little then went on," I have to go…but remember…I will still be with you."

I looked into his purple crystal eyes. He was crying and smiling?!

"Please…take my sword….to always remind you of what to fight for…" and with that one last breath…Shigure was dead. I looked at his lifeless body. His black kimono was stained with blood. His dark blue spike–like hair was flattened from the rain was pouring over us. A perfect death scene. I stood up slowly and looked at the sword Shigure was about to give me. His hand was on the handle. I couldn't take it. I just couldn't. Not until I earned the right to even touch it.

**End Flashback**

"It must have been tough for a twelve year old to loose her family and close step-brother." He just had to say it.

"Yeah, it was. But I'm older now. I know what it means to die and what to die for." I waited for him to comment on what I said, but he didn't," well?" He looked at me with his soft eyes.

"You know how much your brother was a friend of mine…" his eyes got tighter. He walked right up to me and knelt down. He held the sword up to me and looked to the ground," and I know now that you are worthy of the SayMaiy." My eyes stared at the godlike sword.

Its sharp blade sides could cut stone. And the vine inscription on the sides made it look peaceful. The handle had a worn out cloth that wrapped around it, which had blood stains that would last forever. I could see my reflection in it.

"But…but I still need to get more powerful. I'm not even a Kodechi yet." I told him. He looked up at me.

"And that is why you need the SayMaiy," and then he stood up and pushed the sword into its case," now take it. Your brother wanted you to have it, so take it now." I stood there just staring at him and the sword. He was wearing the same kimono Shigure was wearing. His hair as black as it could get. It was up in a tight pony tail His own sword, Mayaki, at his side. The Mayaki is the brother sword of the SayMaiy.

"I said take it!" he yelled, shoving the cased to my stomach. I quickly gripped onto it. It was cased in fox leather, died a brown color.

Small tears started to form in my dark blue crystal eyes. Then I could feel arms wrap around me and a muscular body holding tight around me. I buried my face in his chest.

"I'm glad you're here with me…Shima." I softly said into him.

"I'm glad you're here too…Amaii." Shima quietly said as he let go of me.

I placed the SayMaiy on the side of my Hollister. I closed my eyes and felt it at my side. Finally, I have earned to have the SayMaiy. Shima stepped back and looked closely at me.

"Now what?" I asked looking back up at Shima. He didn't answer. He was still staring at me," hellooooo…?" I said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh…what?" he clicked. I shook my head," oh yes, well now you have to go." I quickly looked back at him confused.

"GO?!" I questioned.

"A journey. To become a Kodechi." He answered.

"Already?" I asked again.

"Well yeah… you now have the sword, now its time to become what you destined to be… a Kodechi." He gave me one last hug and then walked out of the training house.

I waited for Shima's footsteps to fade. I smiles as big as I could. Brother, I hope you know how I feel right now. I will bring your sword the greatness it deserves I thought.

I ran down to the village to pick up a few things for my "journey." Like food, medicine, bandages, poisons, shuriken and kunai', and a few other things as well.

As I finished I walked into my favorite restaurant. And of coarse Shima was there. He normally spent his time there.

"Done already?" Shima said with out even looking at me. He then sipped the rest of his sake.

"Yeah," I answered, as I walked up to the bar where he was sitting," but you need to tell me more about this "Journey" I'm suppose to take." Before Shima answered, he ordered another drink for him and me.

"Well," he drank then went on," there is a demon you may of heard of a few times in your life. His name is Tekei." I glanced down at my drink like something was its fault.

"Of course I know who he is. One of his minions killed brother and my family." I quietly said.

"You…you knew about that?" Shima stumbled," how? I thought everyone kept it a secret so you wouldn't go off and try to find him."

"When brother was battling Tekei's minions, he told me all about it. And he made me promise not to go looking for Tekei until I was ready." I sighed, calming myself in the process.

"Some how I knew you would find out." Shima drank some of the sake then wiped his mouth with his sleeve. I knew he was a little drunk from the way he drank.

I just peered down in mine. I never have had alcohol before. But I think that should be left to a special occasion. So I left it be.

"Please go on now." I asked Shima. He sighed and went on.

"Then you must know that Tekei is trying to rule the land." He waited for a response and so I just nodded my head," The Council of Black said that now that you have the SayMaiy, you have the power to destroy Tekei. For the SayMaiy is the strongest sword to do it." He turned his head to look at me. I frowned at him.

"I'm not ready." I said unwillingly. Shima smiled and stood up from his stool.

"Not ready? I have been training with you for five years now and your not ready?" he placed a hand on my shoulder and so I had to look up at him," Your ready because I have fought and trained you. You are ready for almost anything." But before I could answer him a loud **Crash** came from the store across the street. I stood up quickly and nodded to Shima. He did the same and we both ran out of the restaurant.

"Where's our money old man?!" one voice said, then another crash happened.

We ran into the store to find three gang robbers. They all were wearing clay masks that had different designs. One was like an ogre, another was a boar, and the last one was a dragon. They all looked at Shima and me. The "older man" quickly ran out of the stores soon as we got the bandits attention.

"Well what do we have here? A pretty maiden and a boy" The ogre laughed. When I noticed Shima take out his sword, I reached for my own sword. When I toughed it. It felt like a gods power filling my heart. I smiled a little.

"What are you smiling at girl?" The boar snorted as he took out an old busted up sword. The other two also did the same. They then charged at us.

I swiftly dodged the attacks and stabbed the ogre in the back. He cried in pain and tried to slash at my hand. I quickly took my sword out of his back and tore it into his side. I slid it out and slashed the boar in the stomach. I slowly took it out, killing him instantly.

Shima was in a fight with the dragon. He was the best out of all of them. So good, that Shima had small wounds and cuts. And he had none.

I wiped my sword at the dragon's head, but my attack was stopped. There the dragon stood with two swords in both hands. One stopping Shima's sword, and the other stopping my sword. The one battling Shima had four sharp sides instead of two. And the one battling me had two sharp sides with roses and vine inscriptions on it.

Like I did on Shima, I dipped my palm into the dragon's stomach. But before hitting him…the dragon disappeared.

Shima and I looked at each other confused, for where the dragon was standing, a rose took his place.

I bent down and grabbed it. There was a small piece of paper attached to it. I read it carefully.

**-To: Ama**

**-From: Dragon's Knight**

I blinked a little. Shima took the paper and also read it.

"Looks like someone admires you." Shima kicked out I gave him a "shut-up" look.

Then we looked at the two bodies on the floor. Blood was all over. The old man came back after all the noise was over. He came over to us.

"Th…Thank you." He shook. I kept staring at the rose, but then snapped out of my day dream wonderment.

"Our pleasure!" Shima said as he bowed to the man," shall we leave Ama?" I looked at the dead bodies the Shima.

"What about their souls? I asked.

"Your sword brung them to the council. They will be judged,"He said as he swung his sword over his shoulder.

"Oh… it can do that?" I looked at him shocked and intrigued.

"Yes, you didn't know that?" Shima questioned.

"Well, no. No I didn't." I said placing the SayMaiy in its' case. Shima took a deep sigh and walked out of the store. I bowed to the store keeper and ran after Shima. After all… he was still a little drunk.

Shima and I walked back to the training house where we lived. Shima went into the house. I stood outside.

"You coming?" he asked me.

"Ummm… ya, but I'm going to visit brother first ok." He smiled and went to his room. I walked around to the back of the house. There was a large field filled with baby's breath. All of them closed, sleeping off the night. There in the middle of the field lay a cross with flowers all around it. I walked over to it and sat down in front of it.

"Hi brother. I hope your doing fine. I am. I got to use the SayMaiy today! On some bandits. But one got away. He left me a rose and his name is Knight I guess. It was really odd. Tomorrow I have to find Tekei. I guess the day has finally come. So I won't be visiting for a while. But don't worry I will come back I promise! I'll come back before Shima and I leave. You were the best brother I could have had. Even though you were my step brother…" I sniffled, while a small tear ran down my cheek," you still were the best I could have ever had." And with that I got up and ran back to the house. I walked passed Shima's room and heard a small whispering voice. I leaned my ear to hear it. Shima was singing a small tune.

**Whispers go as far as they can**

**A Sakura for every hand**

**Counting lives as they pass**

**Hoping someone remembers our past**

**Follow the star that guides our way**

**Soon enough I will find you some day…**

His voice faded away. My lip quivered. This song was sung to me at night. Brother or mother would have sung it to me if I had a bad nightmare. I walked to my room quietly. I leaned the SayMaiy Against a wall and slipped into bed. The small tune stayed in my head until I fell asleep.

**Morning**

All of a sudden I felt something hard hit my head. I jolted up and rubbed my head. I looked to see a dark red apple in my lap. I looked at the door way to see Shima leaning against it.

"About time you woke-up sleepy head." He said, biting into his own apple. I went wide eyed and jumped up.

"What time is it?!" I yelled. But Shima quickly turned around and covered his eyes.

"Put some cloths on!!!" He barked. I looked down and blushed red as hard as my face could get. I was standing there with only underwear and a bra.

I covered myself with my blanket and threw my pillow at Shima.

"Well then get out!" I yelled. He quickly shut the door, but then I heard a loud thunk. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh and here, it was your brothers." Shima stuck his arm through the door and dropped a pair of cloths and tightly closed the door again.

I walked over and grabbed the black clothing, then sat back down on my bed. I unfolded the clothing. It was brother's old black kimono. But were my brother was struck, which ended his life, there was a flower sewn on. I gave a bright smile. My life was almost perfect. My brother's kimono given to me and with my favorite flower. Lilly sewn on where his wound was placed. Also I had the best sword to top it.

I slipped the kimono on and placed the SayMaiy in the holster. I looked at the side of my bad to see a rose. I gave a questionable look and grabbed the flower. I read it closely.

**Dear Ama,**

**So you are finally going on your journey to defeat my lord, Tekei. Good luck maiden. But beware, he's very powerful. Maybe you will see me again in your travels.**

**-Knight**

I placed the note inside my new kimono. I placed the rose inside my SayMaiy's leather case, so only the red peddles would show. I then went to the training house's praying room.

The room's walls were red with black and white vines painted on. A dragon mural was painted in the front of the room. Candles were lit every where. There was also a monument in the front as well. There were two pillows to sit on when praying.

I prayed for five minutes then went to the very small kitchen. I stood in the mirror. I put my long brown hair in a low pony tail and I moved my bangs to cover my left blue eye.

I took the apple that Shima threw at me earlier and took a large bite out of it. I went outside and stood on the front steps. Shima was practicing with the Mayaki, but I didn't pay much attention to him much. I went over to brother's grave and talked to him a little. I said good-bye and went back over to Shima.

He looked over to my direction. He threw his sword over his shoulder and casually walked over to me.

"Are you ready?" He smiled. I quickly noticed Shima and my backpacks on the ground.

"Oh… yeah. I guess. Do you have that…" he sighed, which interrupted me.

"Yes, I have it. I would never forget it." He laughed. I slightly kicked him in the knee.

"Ok then… I guess we're set." I piped and grabbed my backpack. Then I threw Shima's backpack at him.

And so we went on our way. The starting of **Blade**.

**So NOT the end!**

**A/N:**

Ok. I'm like in love with this kind of stuff! (That's why I love Naruto, Bleach, and Inuyasha!!!!!)

This story will actually be a series. So PLEASE encourage me to write more! Make sure I don't abandon it!

Thankies!!!

Love:

(Hinatas-child)

(P.S.:

The song Shima sang is an actual

Japanese song I found on the internet.

It was said that it warned off evil spirits

That created bad dreams. Interesting, huh! )

9


	2. Chapter 2

**Blade: Title Two**

By: Jade M. Juedes

Shima and I quickly left the village. I was on my way to become a Kodechi, a female samurai priestess. A male was known as a Kaimada. The two work under The Council of Black. The C.B. is a large group of immortal elders that take care of souls and what will happen to them after they pass on. When you have died, your body stays on Earth and your soul goes to another world. Some call it heaven or hell, but this world is called Elsewhere. Elsewhere has many towers and buildings. It's a very small place at that. There are five portals, if I'm correct. The council chooses which one you go in depending on your soul and what you've done in your past life.

When I was twelve, my family and my much loved brother, Shigure, was killed by a minion of an evil demon. His name is Tekei. Tekei is trying to rule the land, killing anyone in his path. I know not a lot about this demon, but my quest is to destroy this monster, whom I hate very much.

My bother was a Kaimada. He died to save me. My mother had died after giving birth to me, and so when I was about three, he got remarried to a woman named, Amoni. All my life I had known her as my mother. Amoni was a widow of the war. She gad a nine year old sin, Shigure and me were brother and sister. I always watched him train with his teacher. He always told me that he was going to become an elder of The Council of Black.

When he turned sixteen he became a Kaimada for destroying a great threat to human kind. The father of Tekei, Yomata. My brother killed the demon with the world known sword, SayMaiy. Forged with the bones of Yomata's father, who was not evil at all. SayMaiy of coarse was his name. SayMaiy ordered that his bones should be made into a sword of great power and given to Shigure. I never knew why it was given to my brother, but that's why I never wanted the SayMaiy to accept me. I know I would never be able to surpass my brother.

Shima was Shigure's best friend. He too is a Kaimada. He may be a little of a drunk, but he's a great teacher. He is the only family I know. Ever since Shigure died, Shima was my teacher. I hardly remember her, but there was also a girl that hung out with Shima and Shigure. But she went missing before Shigure became a Kaimada. All I remember of her are her white fluffy demon ears like a fox and her long fluffy fox tail.

My name is Amaii Inugairy. I am a Kodechi in training. I have a secret of why I want to become a Kodechi… it's to bring back my step-brother, Shigure Kanigam.

**A/N:**

**Sorry that the chapter is so short it's just that I**

**I really wanted to tell you what everything is and stuff.**

**So I hope you now get what's going on. I will up date as soon **

**as possible. Also If you really didn't do the math, Shima is **

**22 so that makes Amaii 16.**

**R****&****R!**

**Thankies!!! **

**Love:**

**Jade (Hinatas-child)**

**(P.S.:**

**If You want to please give me some ideas if**

**You want and if you could maybe give me some Japanese**

**songs or some thing. Anything that could be very helpful to me.**


End file.
